


soulmates; wangxian/yizhan

by wangxian_ikon



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, YiZhan, wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Art, Love, M/M, Painting, Real Life, Soulmates, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo - Freeform, WangXian, Yizhan - Freeform, bond, wang yibo actor, xiao zhan - Freeform, xiao zhan teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxian_ikon/pseuds/wangxian_ikon
Summary: Art is a way of expression; contains what you feel and what you want others to feel. It represents what's inside your mind; what's hard to express with words.When Wang Yibo's company basically forced him to accept a role in the upcoming drama "The legend of two souls" he never hated his work more than now. He didn't know anything about paints, pencils, papers, crayons, concrete, nothing at all.  An arrogant young man who thinks he has a lot more to offer as an actor and want more big and strong roles. That's until he has to learn how to open his eyes, his mind and his heart, because Xiao Zhan is going to teach him what's really important and how real soulmates still exist.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. stupid classes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my second wangxian/yizhan fanfiction ever!  
> I'm really excited about this since I have no idea what's about to come here lmao I just saw a really beautiful fan art and instanly I was like I NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING and inspiration came xd I still don't know how I want this to be, but please keep reading <3 English is not my first language so sorry for any typos or if something feels off. I'm trying my best to learn new expressions and words, so keep teaching me in the comments. And yesss I still can't get over Mdzs and The Untamed. I'm deeply in love with Xiao Zhan and I have to get that insane love out of my chest. 
> 
> Like Yibo in this AU, I don't know much about "art", I enyoy drawing and painting, but I'm currently learning how to properly express myself through my art, so I'm gonna be learning with Yibo too uwu This is just my own way of seeing and interpreting thins. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support!

He's tired of it. How can they just accept a role without talking to him first? "Is a favor to my colleague, it's gonna be easy if it's you." said his boss. Fuck that! Why was he in the middle of his boss and his stupid colleague's business?

It was like that since last year. His boss was having a hard time with his last investment in a short series who did pretty bad and his colleague helped him by promoting the stupid project in his different business because he runs that kind of companies who promote anything you can imagine. And now he wants his boss to pay back that favor by casting him in this stupid drama because his daughter wrote the story and wanted specifically him to be the male main role. 

Yibo sighed. He really didn't want that kind of role. He was known for his incredible and strong characters, mostly in historical dramas with crazy fights and powerful presence. But the role he was given was about a normal guy who falls in love with his beautiful mentor, who is helping him to enter a drawing and painting competition, because he wants to use the prize money to study abroad. It was too insipid and unimaginative for him. Same old romantic cliché. And he hated that. 

But he couldn't do anything since he agreed to accept any roles his company gave to him, because he was eager to grow and be popular. He obviously didn't think through this since his past roles were honestly amazing. 

He put on his earpods and began to listen to his favorite song, to see if at least that could calm him down. He was flying back to Beijing, where his company is, after spending some days with his family. When he arrived, thousand of sreams received him at the airport. His fans were almost crying, phones all over his face. He smiles at them provoking more euphoria. He loved that, having everyone's attention.

"You're so handsome!"

"Are you real?"

"Can't wait to see you fighting monsters again in another drama!"

Agh, that again. 

His next drama is gonna be a pain in the ass. 

After meeting with his boss, he wanted to scream and punch something. He was going to be "a normal guy who loves art and is a fast learner, who made his mentor interested in him", so he, Wang Yibo, needed to know at least how to draw a circle and paint some decent flowers. Which means he had to learn somehow.

─Yibo, you're my top actor! I know you can do this small role! It's gonna be just ten episodes! Easy peasy, don't you think?

No, of course not. 

─Where's the script? When it's going to start the recordings? I have to change my hair color again? 

His boss, Zifan, stopped him.

─Take it easy. Because you have to take the art classes first. That was their condition. No script until you finished everything─then he came close to him, whispering─. But I'll make sure you'll have it in your hands next month, ok? His daughter is a big fan of you, I know I can convince her. 

─You better.

Yibo said, falling on the couch of Zifan's office.

─Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm going to help you get any role you want after this, is that acceptable?

The young man sighed again. He had to be strong until he finishes the drama.

─You better.

He repeated again and stood back up, he made a light bow, and go straight to his apartment. Zifan told him his classes will start the next day so he had to sleep early and rest. 

_The night was cold and quiet. He was in a forest, the soft breeze made his white robes move slightly. It was all dark everywhere, but in front him the moon was lightning up a path, leading him to something._

_He was searching for something; or someone._

_Where was **he**?_

_Yibo was desperate, so he started running down the lighted path. Little wounds began to appear in his body because of the branches he passed by, and then he saw him. Walking slowly and stylishly, his dark robes were dancing with the wind._

_A red ribbon adorned his long black hair while he was playing with a black flute between his fingers._

_Yibo run faster, wanting to touch him, wanting to embrace him in his arms; feeling like he was meeting him again after years with only silence._

_But at the moments his fingers touched that red ribbon, he opened his eyes._

The alarm had been ringing for ten minutes. His entire body was covered in sweat, his eyes were watery and his breathing was irregular. 

He sighs. 

Took a long ass shower, skip breakfast, saw some cartoons until his driver was there and without saying any word, he had to go to a one hour drive to finally arrive to the place. 

**XZ STUDIO**

Were written at the top. It was a really fresh and good looking building, he must admit. Not was he was thinking it would be where he was going to learn some art stuff. But he guessed that company was probably involved with graphic design or something like that because inside was like a new world. Thousands and thousands of his favorite web site logos were decorating the walls, he recognized them as the newest version of them. 

He couldn't stop looking around until he was in front of a wooden counter, where a guy was typing really fast at the computer. When he noticed him, he smiled normally and greeted him.

─Hello! Welcome to XZ Studio, how can I help you?─he spoke in a very formal tone, which Yibo really appreciated─. Do you have an appointment, Sr?

Yibo nodded. 

─I'm here to see─he thought of the name of his new teacher, he almost forgot─, Wu Jiacheng lǎoshī*. 

The guy, whose name was Baishu, quickly started to type something in the computer. 

─Wu Jiacheng lǎoshī reported ill yesterday and wasn't any better today. Please have a seat while I fix this. 

He left him and he just sighted again. He noticed he now sighted more often that never since this wonderful notice was told to him. 

Can his life become more disastrous?

He was disappointed too with the service of this studio. How can a worker who was reported ill were going to teach something? They should let his students and future students know this beforehand! 

Baishu return with a paper in his hands, and Yibo stood up. 

─We're really sorry about the inconvenience, Wang xiānshēng*. 

Wang Yibo was pissed. And now that he was pissed because of that, he now was pissed at everything, even at that studio.

─So, there's no other teacher here who can take his place in this studio? How many teachers are working here? Just one?

Baishu was alarmed now, because Yibo rose his voice a little and no honorifics were used.

─Sr, please-

─I came from afar because I'm obliged to take these stupid classes. I'm an actor and I must study my next role, what will you do if I can't do it properly because of your mistake and lose it? will you take responsibility? You should call in advance in order to prevent your clients to waste their time waiting.

The guy didn't know what to say. Yibo wasn't thinking straight, finally letting out all the frustration in his chest, until he spoke.

─That won't be necessary.

─B-Boss!

Baishu said really alarmed now and Yibo slowly turned around. 

What he saw was left him wordless. Long black hair, a red ribbon falling with it and two big brown eyes, clearer than water. 

─Boss─he said again─, please rest assured and finish the recording, I will attend Wang Yi-

─I already finished that, Baishu. Go to work, I will take it from here.

Baishu bowed to both of them and sat down at his counter, while Yibo was busy staring at that long hair guy. He was just like _him_. The one of his countless dreams.

Is that possible? Maybe he saw him in some ad and started to dream with him. He didn't know, but now that it was in front of him, he wasn't going to accept it but was kinda fascinated.

─Wang xiānshēng, We assured you'll have your classes up to date, since in our calendar your visit was scheduled for tomorrow. Our assistant, did notified every single company Wu Jiacheng lǎoshī was working with since yesterday's morning. We assumed your company was unable to pass the message. 

Wang Yibo never felt more embarrassed in his life.

Embarrassed and pissed at the same time.

So he just sat there for one hour to do shit because his stupid ass boss forgot to tell him that tiny important message. He was supposed to be there tomorrow!! He even got mad at the studio and his mouth added more unnecessary stuff that just worsened his first meeting with the boss of a company.

Awesome. Beautiful. 

─I'm really sorry ab-

But he interrupted him.

─You don't have to apologize to me, even though misunderstandings happen all the time─he then gave him his presentation card─. My name is Xiao Zhan and I run this studio.

_Xiao Zhan._

Zhan lǎoshī.

His name made his chest feel weird. 

─Well, Wang xiānshēng, since you came from afar and wasted your time to study your next role, you can follow me then.

He said. Wang Yibo was more than surprised. So he heard everything. 

His face was really beautiful now that he paid attention to it, tho it seemed he was kinda annoyed; because of him, obviously.

─Where are we going?

Zhan lǎoshī began to walk before he could see his expression.

─Where you'll take your stupid classes.

Yibo almost laugh out loud. 

_Interesting._

Now he was kinda excited.

**

 **Teacher: 老师 (lǎoshī)**  
For example "Teacher Zhan"  
战老师（Zhan lǎoshī)

 **Mr: 先生 (xiānshēng)**  
For example "Mr Wang"   
王先生 (Wang xiānshēng)


	2. preety face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should read before signing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I think this first encounter with Yizhan couldn't be more weird lmao. I don't know what I'm writing if its 2am, so sorry.

Yibo followed him throughout the place, thousands of sculptures, paintings, drawing, even digital designs. He was staring at his back, his long black hair keeps remembering him about his dream, finding it really cool. Even his clothes! It was just like as if he had some right out of his dream. How many times you dream of something and then you see something related to that? He always had amazing and crazy dreams, although this last dream about him chasing and trying to reach that guy always made him feel sad for some reason. He always wakes up in sweat, shaking with weird feelings in his chest; longing and possessiveness.

They then arrive into a quite large room, with about ten university desks with laptops, lots of canvas and tables with pencils and paint. It was just like his university classrooms, but with a more calm and modern vibe.

Zhan laoshi told him to sit in one of the tables with a gesture and he obediently did so.

Looking around, he puts in front of him a paper.

─Please, fill your information with this─he gave Yibo a blue pen─. I'll come back in a moment.

Yibo wanted to ask where he was going, but Zhan had been gone already.

─Agh, what are you doing, Yibo?─he whispered to himself─. Acting like a schoolgirl.

He didn't understand why he was so drawn to Zhan laoshi when he just met him minutes ago, this never happened to him.

He was popular, he was an idol and an actor. It was his first time too entering a place without screams piercing his ears; it was like this studio was in his own world, even tho the inside was full of trending stuff. Now that he's thinking of it, he didn't see anything related to him.

Should he be offended? Absolutely.

He was in a studio that's mainly focused on graphic design, but it works like a record label, talent agency, music production company, concert production company, and music publishing house.

They're constantly producing new trends in terms of music, art and design. They don't focus on training people, but it's known that their CEO was a trainee and he's been sharing with his students all his knowledge. Even after all that, they're more known as a place where they can help you make your business look more attractive thanks to its internet pages and its promotional tips. Lots of new and prestigious companies had been helped by them, to start their business and to maintain their reputation as well as attract new customers.

Yibo didn't know any of this tho.

He just knows someone was gonna teach him how to draw and paint things because of his stupid role. After complaining again about his horrible fate in his mind, he began to fill the paper Zhan laoshi had given him.

**[Questionnaire & Commitment]**

**Name:** Wang Yibo

 **Occupation:** Actor

 **Age:** 22

**1\. How do you define art?**

_Blank_

**2\. What's the purpose of art?**

_Blank_

**3\. How can you use art to change the world?**

_Blank_

**4.How many types of art, you know?**

Draw and paint.

**5\. What do you know about art? (history, utensils, artists, artworks, etc)**

Pencil, crayons, paint, Mona Lisa, Picasso.

**This studio is trying to incorporate to the world that art is more than drawing and coloring, beyond than a selective class in schools or universities, something that future generations and those who are now, will need in order to communicate their thoughts, rights and beliefs. After signing this paper, you will be committed to attend the courses, do your best in terms of activities and tests, take part and share your own thoughts, as well as respect each others opinion. Not only in terms of art, but with any other topic while being here. Lateness will not be tolerated. Utensils will be provided. No cell phones. The respect is mutual, if you disrespect your teacher, don't expect nice words.**

Yibo skipped everything after the last question and signed the paper. He wasn't interested in that. He sighs, thinking about how his role would be, he didn't have the script yet and was really anxious. 

And so, when he started to pay attention to the sketch book he had beside him, Zhan laoshi came back.

─Finally! Tsk, what took you so─Yibo was incredibly bored so he was about to say something rude when he realized something─. . .long.

Zhan laoshi was now in common clothes. In a large Vanz white hoodie with blue jeans and again black Vanz. And his. . .his hair was shorter. He had a modern haircut that definitely made his pretty face shine more.

Yibo was shocked. Mesmerized.

He was just so beautiful.

Yibo was sure he'd never seen in his entire life someone as pretty as him. His features were delicate, but masculine at the same time. He didn't think much of that, he was just surprised that his teacher it was that good looking. He honestly thought it was gonna be a boring old man. 

─Sorry to keep you waiting. I needed to get changed. Did you finish?─Yibo was still dazed and couldn't say anything─. Well, let's see then.

He saw Xiao Zhan's face change from normal to serious.

Now Yibo was feeling embarrassed of him reading his stupid answers because he knew he didn't even try. Biting his lips, he cursed in his mind.

Since when he was like that? All nervous and cautious like again, a schoolgirl. Like he was in love or something. He just didn't want him to think he was dumb for not being able to answer the questions (in his mind, he thinks he's really a genius), he was just not in the mood. Yeah.

Not to mention it was the first day and he wasn't very happy about all of this in the first place. So, it was ok to look dumb in front of Zhan laoshi, because that means that higher up his chances of Zhan laoshi to give up on him so he doesn't have to get classes anymore like he was in high school again.

He's an actor. He's really good. He can act whatever role he's given in. He absolutely can act as a normal guy who's a genius when it comes to drawing and painting. He can do it.

He thinks how stupid that whole situation was. They could've just hired someone to draw and paint while he was acting, but no, he had to take stupid art classes with some good looking guy that was just as happy as he was with the idea. All because that girl who wrote the story wanted him to.

He took out his phone, pretending to not care, scrolling down through Weibo, when he saw something strange. It was an airport pictures of some dude. There's articles praising his "fashion" and thousand of comments of fans dying because "he's an angel". Yibo laugh.

He was the angel. Thousand of fans, even more, scream for him every day.

Of course he wasn't jealous of that dude. No.

He then starts reading the article, searching his name for science purposes.

"Xiao-"

Zhan laoshi was standing in front of him, with a cute cat basket.

─Phone─he said─. Cell phones are not allowed during class.

Yibo looked at him like he was crazy.

Hell no. Immediately shook his head.

─Excuse me? It's my phone. You can't-

─Yes, I can. You just gave me permission to. Is not my fault if you don't read things well before signing them.

What? No, he didn't.

And just like Zhan laoshi knew what he was thinking, he took the questionnaire and shake it, a small haughty smile gripped his pretty face.

Hell no. He did.

Yibo started to hate even more his role as soon as his phone fell into the cute cat basket. He even started to hate that smiley thing as well.

With the smile still on Zhan laoshi's face, he put the questionnaire inside a plastic mica and he put it on the wall, as if he wanted to remind him of what he agreed to when he signed that fucking paper without reading well.

Yibo started to hate him too.

Well, just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is gonna be about art, it will have real advices and real things I studied almost 5 years ago :D So maybe some things changed. Hope yall can learn with me through this weird journey.

**Author's Note:**

> So i just use those two chinese terms because it sounded so much better than in english UuUr 
> 
> If i use some terms like that I will always explain the meaning at the end. Im self studying Chinese, so ill probably have thousand mistakes but that how we learn. 
> 
> Would you like to read more? Are you interested or excited?
> 
> Or both? Like Yibo lmao


End file.
